Holidaygate
Holidaygate was the most major scandal to shake any wiki on the CPWN in history. It lasted from around December 14, 2013 to around January 6, 2014 and resulted in CK becoming utterly humiliated and infamous, along with Penstubal, who became mistrusted by Chill, CK and other users. It started with the beginning of the Requests for Adminship votes. The RfA started in the middle of tensions on the wiki as TCPS was plagiarizing items and starting to break rules. Penstubal was steadily winning the administrator vote. Then, around December 20, TCPS started breaking the rules like never before, completely plagiarizing stores and stealing Hat Pop's balloons. The community then told TCPS to knock it off, with him refusing. CK refused to do anything as Christmas was nearing. He refused to ban TCPS, fearing of spoiling his Christmas, but he also said he had some IRL issues he had to address. This was believed to be an excuse to let a mischievous user continue to wreck havoc on the wiki. On December 22, Dave and Pika mildly insulted Catali on one of his pages and they were immediately banned for 3 days. The community then threw a large scale revolt against CK, criticizing him for being able to ban those people but not being able to ban Catali. After severe backlash, CK succumbed and unbanned Dave and Pika on Christmas Eve, December 23. The winter revolution was made even harsher as a result of the annual competition House of Fame. Whoever donates the most money will win the ultimate prize of earning all money donated during the competition. This massively increased tensions between users and many fought over who will get all the money. TCPS continued stealing balloons and various items and the community got mad and finally demanded a solution. After several days of ranting, petitioning CK mercilessly and tirelessly, Catali was finally banned on January 3, 2014 by CK, very reluctantly. He went on to criticize the community for their actions, attacked them for their selfishness and sarcastically, very angrily said he hopes he "made them happy". The community then apologized to CK without regretting opposing Catali, however, as he broke rules and deserved appropriate punishment. However, CK was not done yet. He refused to promote administrators once the votes were finished and he continued insulting and harassing people. Penstubal then, with the support of Seahorse and many other personalities on the network, set up a demotion vote for CK, citing his inaction and abuse of power. Penstubal was promoted to administrator by Hat Pop and was triumphantly welcomed to the job by many in the userbase. However, the next day, CK woke up and immediately demoted Penstubal and suppressed the vote. He insulted Penstubal, blasted him horribly and told everybody they may not demote him and that it is illegal. He prohibited everybody from demoting him and Penstubal cited this as abuse of power and illegal behavior. The storm then calmed down after this message from CK and on January 20, Penstubal was promoted for trial admin for just two weeks but he couldn't do anything at all as CK threatened him into not using his powers (otherwise he would have faced appropriate punishment).